Menuda suerte
by Dadaiiro
Summary: Tai está teneniendo uno de esos días en que nada te sale bien. pero ¿qué es lo que está pasando? ¿qué el destino está en su contra?


**«MENUDA SUERTE«**  
  
  
  
_Por Dadaiiro_  
  
  


  
  
Ya pasaban de las cuatro de la tarde y no había probado bocado alguno desde el desayuno, cosa que para él era imperdonable.  
  
-"Oye, Matt, ¿me cuidas tantito las cosas? Ahorita vengo, voy a compara algo"-  
  
-"Está bien, de paso me traes un refresco"-  
  
Taichi Yagami salió del laboratorio de cómputo de la Universidad de Odiaba. Hacía horas que realizaba un trabajo para fin de mes. Era bastante extenso y laborioso; como todos los demás. Al parecer las tareas le llovían por doquier. ¿Qué los maestros pensaban que no tenía nada que hacer mas que UN trabajo de SU clase? A veces creía que sencillamente la política no podía ser para él... era una materia muy seria, pero, él podía ser serio en eso,¿no? Después de todo fue líder y le gusta ayudar a los demás... tal vez la haría bien de embajador.  
  
Se dirigió a una de esas máquinas en la cual depositas tu dinero y la mercancía cae en un compartimiento donde la recoges. Se decidió por un chocolate, "el chocolate da energía" recordó que decían las pequeñas letritas que iban en la parte inferior de los anuncios de la televisión.  
  
Puso el dinero necesario en la ranura para monedas y tecleó el código del gran manjar: _B3_. La espiral en que se encontraban todos los chocolates empezó a girar hasta que uno cayera, pero no lo hizo.  
  
-"... ¿eh??"-  
  
se quedó mirando un rato al chocolate colgante... estaba sujeto tan solo de una esquina de la envoltura atorada en la espiral.  
  
-"¡No es posible!!"-  
  
volteó para ambos lados, no había nadie, entonces decidió arreglar las cosas como siempre supo hacerlo... a golpes. Primero empezó con leves patadas en la base de la máquina. Nada. Zangoloteó la caja... aún nada. Fue entonces cuando empezó a darle de golpes al vidrio; pero no se movía ni un milímetro. Exasperado por no poder lograr su cometido empezó a golpear más fuerte (claro que con un poco de consideración, ya que si ese rompía el vidrio entonces SÍ tendría problemas).  
  
-"¡¡MALDITA MÁQUINA DEL DEMONIO!!!!¡¡¡DAME MI CHOCOLATE!!!!".-  
  
Decidió calmarse un poco y mientras observaba a la estafadora con ojos asesinos notó que la cerradura estaba abierta... volteó de nuevo a ver si no había nadie y la abrió. No tenía que sentirse mal, después de todo ya había pagado por su chocolate... La abrió con cuidado y sacó con éxito su apetitoso almuerzo.  
  
-"Hola Tai, ¿qué haces?"- El susodicho dio un brinco y ahogó un grito. Giró su cabeza algo nervioso y se topó con la mirada curiosa de Sora Takenoushi.  
  
-"So-Sora, hola, ¿q-qué haces aquí?"- dijo un sudoroso Tai.  
  
-"Pues venía a comprar algo, pero ¿qué haces?¡¿Abriste la cerradura?!..."-  
  
-"N-no, no, espera.. y-ya estaba abierta, pero ya había pagado... s-se atoró... ya pagué...ya la cierro"- Taichi cerró de golpe la puertecilla y e puso la cerradura. Se despidió velozmente de su amiga y salió corriendo al laboratorio.  
  
-"Oye Taichi, ¿y mi refresco?"-  
  
-"Eeh... ya no había..."-  
  
-"¿Cómo que no había?"-  
  
-"Ya vez... oye, ¿me pasas aquél disket?"-  
  
-"Hmm..."- no muy convencido con la respuesta, el rubio le pasó el disco al moreno.  
  
"Qué bien , ya sólo me falta grabarlo y..." insertó el disket en el cpu y se dispuso a guardar el documento. -Archivo -Guardar cómo...  
  
-"..."-  
  
-"...¡¡!!!..."-  
  
-"¡¿QUÉEEE????!!"-  
  
-"¡Cállate Bestia! ¡Nos van a correr...!"- dijo Yamato en voz baja.  
  
-"¡No es posible!, ¡Maldita máquina...!"-  
  
-"Cálmate, hombre... ¡¿Qué tienes tú...?!"-  
  
-"¡Se trabó!!¡Ya casi terminaba!¡Es el trabajo de todo el día!"-  
  
-"Cálmate, a ver... ¿por qué no la reinicias?"-  
  
-"¡¿Qué?! ¿Y perder toda la información??"- -"Bueno, es lo único que puedes hacer... se congeló la pantalla..."-  
  
-"¡NO!!, no puede estar pasando esto... ¡tengo desde la mañana!!.."-  
  
-"SHHHH ¡Cállate!"-  
  
Al castaño le empezaron a brillar los ojos, pero de rabia. Ya que no podía hacer nada, cogió un lápiz y una hoja y empezó a apuntar los pocos datos que mostraban la pantalla. Ya que hubo terminado reinició la máquina y esperó no muy clamadamente.  
  
-"Qué no guardaste el archivo con anterioridad?"-  
  
-"..."-  
  
-"Eres un imbécil Yagami, sabiendo que el trabajo está largo y no lo grabas..."-  
  
-"Bueno, sí lo guardé, pero no recuerdo qué tanto..."-  
  
cuando el cursor dejó de marcar el relojito de espera, Tai rápidamente buscó en el documento para ver qué tanto se había salvado.  
  
-"¡AHHH!!"- tan sólo estaba el título y la introducción.  
  
-"Mmmm… lástima, lo bueno que es para fin de mes, ¿no?"-  
  
Yagami tan solo lo asesinó con la mirada y checo su reloj.  
  
-"¡¡¡Cielo Santo!!! ¡Ya voy tarde para clases!!!"- dijo mientras cogía sus cosas torpemente y salí como rayo del laboratorio.  
  
Corrió por todo el campus hasta llegar hasta el edificio donde tendría su clase. Subió las escaleras de dos en dos y corrió como demente por los pasillos. Llegó a la puerta y notó con frustración que ya habían dado inicio las clases. Se animó entonces a tocar y asomó su cabeza.  
  
-"Señor Yagami... Llega usted tarde. Pase y tome asiento que no lo vamos a estar esperando todo el día."-  
  
Uy, bueno... por lo menos no lo castigarían, esa era una de las fortunas de estar en la universidad. Las clases que impartía el profesor Toshihiko Dojasuki eran de las más aburridas y difíciles que llevaba. Pero lamentablemente, con los pequeños incidentes que le habían ocurrido hacía u momento, no tenía mucha capacidad de concentración. De modo que de rato en rato volteaba por la ventana y veía a algunos chavalillos jugar foot-ball. Eran los estudiantes de la secundaria que estaba enfrente. Ah tiempos aquellos en los que se la pasaba en las canchas...  
  
Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el anuncio clásico de fin de clase del profesor Dojasuki.  
  
-"He recibido quejas de que tienen muchas tareas para fin de mes y que todas son para el mismo día que la mía. Como sé que estarán muy ocupados con ellas les daré una pequeña ayudita..."-  
  
el rostro de los alumnos se iluminó como si se acabaran de sacar la lotería, o algo mejor aún... ¿acaso les perdonaría el trabajo?  
  
-"El trabajo que era para fin de mes lo voy a querer para la próxima clase"-  
  
-"¿QUÉEE??"- fue la exclamación general.-"Pero profesor, ¡si mañana nos toca clase con usted!"-  
  
-"Efectivamente, tienen lo que queda de la tarde de hoy y mañana por la mañana para terminarlo. Véanlo del lado positivo, así tendrán más tiempo para sus otras tareas." -  
  
-"Definitivamente, hoy no es mi día..."- murmuró Tai dejando caer su cabeza en el pupitre.  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
Caminaba ya con desgano. Tenía que volver al laboratorio de cómputo pues le era necesario imprimir un trabajo que tendría que entregar a la mañana siguiente. Cuando llegó a la ventanilla donde cobraban las impresiones, notó un letrero que decía "fuera de servicio". ¡¡Uff!!... tendría que ir entonces a casa de alguien para imprimirlo..  
  
Su computadora seguía averiada de la última vez que intentó "sacudir el polvo" de la mesa pues su madre le había dicho que no la volvería a usar hasta que estuviera limpia...  
  
La primer persona que se le vino a la mente fue su pelirrojo amigo; Koushiro Izumi. Era una suerte que viviera tan cerca y que su padre le hubiera prestado hoy el coche.  
  
Empezó a caminar por las canchas para cortar camino hacia los estacionamientos. De pronto se empezaron a escuchar gritos...  
  
-"¡CUIDADO! ¡AGACHATE! ¡¡HEY!!! ¡¡MUÉVETE!!"- Taichi volteó a ver qué sucedía. Vio cómo todos miraban al cielo y después a él. Todo pasó tan rápido, en cuanto su curiosidad le hizo mirar arriba, algo duro y pesado le golpeó en la frente. Después, no supo más.  
  


  
  


* * *

  
  
-"Vaya, ¿Aún sigue vivo?"-  
  
-"¡debe tener la cabeza muy dura para sobrevivir a ese golpe, ja ja!"-  
  
-"No seas cruel, ¿qué no vez que está herido?"-  
  
Taichi podía oír voces lejanas, pero no podía comprender muy bien lo que decían. No tení9a ni idea de dónde estaba o qué estaba haciendo antes de llegar ahí. Sólo sabía que le dolía la cabeza como nunca antes. Sus ojos es abrieron y pudo ver cómo un montón de rostros curioso lo observaban desde arriba. Estaba tirado en el suelo boca arriba en medio de una cancha polvorienta.  
  
-"Miren, ¡Ya despertó!-  
  
-"Oye, ¿Te encuentras bien?-  
  
Tai tardó un poco en reaccionar y darse cuenta de lo ocurrido. Con un gran esfuerzo se levantó y se afianzó en sus pies para no perder el equilibrio.  
  
-"estoy bien"- mintió.  
  
-"¿Seguro? ¿No quieres que te llevemos a la enfermería? Tienes una herida bastante fea ahí."-  
  
-"estoy bien"- repitió mientras cogía sus cosas y seguía su camino.  
  
La cabeza le retumbaba, y no era para menos, le acababa de caer una pelota de base-ball en la frente causándole una herida menor, pero bastante dolorosa. Le sangraba un poco, pero decidió que se curaría bien al llegar a su casa. Ya tan sólo quería llegar a su hogar. Éste día no le había traído mas que problemas. ¿Acaso podía ser peor? Como respuesta a sus pensamientos empezó a llover como nunca. Para colmo no había traído su paraguas, siempre lo traía en su mochila pero lo había olvidado justamente ése día.  
  
Corrió hasta encontrar su auto. Vaya auto, ¿no podían haber comprado algo más grande? Esa miniatura parecía más cápsula que otra cosa, pero estando en Japón es mucho más sencillo moverse en carros pequeños. Por lo que su padre había decidido comprar un **Ford** _KA.  
  
Llegó al auto, le quitó la alarma y se metió.  
  
-"Genial, mi padre se enojará cuando vea que mojé la tapicería"- dijo Taichi al ver que estaba empapando los asientos. Sin más, encendió el auto e inició su marcha.  
  
La lluvia estaba horrible, apenas se podía ver. El nivel del agua en las calles empezaba a subir, las alcantarillas que había no daban abasto de tanta lluvia. Por si fuera poco ya eran las seis; la hora pico, cuando todos salían de sus trabajos y quehaceres y se dirigían a sus casas para descansar de un día laborioso, por lo que las calles estaban cerradas por el tráfico.  
  
Enfrente de Tai iba un camión. "Al menos me va abriendo paso" pensó ingenuamente. Muy mal hecho, detrás de un camión... grave error. En cuanto el vehículo público arrancó, una gran ola azotó el pequeño __KA. Al parecer el camión la detenía, pero al avanzar se la echó toda a la capsulita.  
  
Parecía como si se hubiera metido en un río. El agua llegó hasta arriba de las llantas, al motor y, obviamente, se apagó.  
  
-"¡NO! ¡No puedes apagarte ahora, no ahora!"- Tai intentaba encender el auto, pero fue en vano. La corriente era tan fuerte que el pequeño auto empezó a flotar y ser llevado por las aguas. Taichi no tuvo de otra más que poner el freno de mano y esperar a que el agua bajara para encenderlo de nuevo. La espera lo estaba matando. Entonces decidió bajarse y empujarlo a un lugar más seguro. Le quitó el freno de mano, abrió rápidamente la puerta y empezó a empujar. Al parecer daba resultado, se estaba moviendo, pero la corriente arreció y empezó a llevárselo junto con todo y _KA_. Asustado por no poder controlarlo, regresó al interior y volvió a poner el freno de mano.  
  
Empezó a revisar el interior del auto y fue ahí cuando su corazón se congeló. Había bastante agua en los tapetes de atrás ¡Se estaba inundando! Y no era agua que había entrado cuando abrió la puerta... ¿qué iba a hacer?  
  
Con el estómago hecho nudo y el corazón en la mano fue viendo cómo poco a poco el agua fue subiendo hasta que por fin llegó a los asientos. El hecho de estar sentado prácticamente en el agua le horrorizaba y decidió mejor salir de ahí en ese instante. En cuanto abrió la puerta, el agua se metió de golpe, pero pudo salir. Cerró la puerta, le puso seguro, también la alarma, le dio su bendición y salió de ahí. Cruzó un camellón y llegó a un restauran que estaba enfrente.  
  
Lo único que había logrado "salvar" eran las cosas que traía en su mochila, pero al igual que él, todo estaba empapado. Lo que más le dolió fueron los diskets ¡ahí traía el trabajo que debía entregar a la mañana siguiente! Rezó por que no les pasara nada y se dedicó entonces a la penosa tarea de observar cómo el agua llegaba a las ventanas del auto. Una de las meseras muy amablemente le dijo que entrara y tomara asiento. Le ayudó a secar sus libros, cuadernos y diskets y le dijo que no se preocupara, que todo saldría bien.  
  
-"No hay mal que por bien no venga"- le dijo mientras se retiraba para continuar su trabajo.  
  
"¿Bien? ¿Y se puede saber que BIEN se puede sacar de todo esto?" se preguntó ya desesperado nuestro pobre chico.  
  
Después de unos diez minutos dejó de llover y empezó a bajar el nivel del agua. A la media hora ya iba de regreso a su casa con un carro inundado y un motor hecho trisas.  
  
¡Al diablo con la tarea! Le pediría otra oportunidad al maestro después.  
  
-"Sólo deseo llegar a casa"- dijo mientras conducía.  
  
Cuando llegó a su apartamento tardó mil años en encontrar estacionamiento.  
  
-"Papá me va a matar"- murmuró mientras presionaba el botón para llamar el ascensor. Ahora no sólo le dolía la cabeza; tenía frío, se sentía mareado y aún seguía tan mojado como si lo acabaran de sacar de una alberca.  
  
Cuando llegó al décimo piso, salió del elevador y se dirigió al número 1743. arrastraba los pies y cargaba su mochila en la mano. Buscó las llaves en u bolsas pero no las halló. ¡No!, ¡esto no! ¿Ahora había perdido las llaves de su propia casa?  
  
Ya iba a dar un grito de frustración cuando recordó que las había dejado en el auto. Para cuando volvió a estar frente al a puerta de su hogar eran cuarto para las siete. No se sentía muy bien. Introdujo la llave en la cerradura, giró la chapa y abrió la puerta.  
  
-"¿Kari? ¿Estás en casa?"- preguntó el mayor de los hermanos Yagami. Ya estaba oscuro, así que buscó el interruptor para encender las luces.... no servían…  
  
-"¿Pero qué...?"-  
  
-"¡¡¡SORPRESA!!!"- hubo un grito general mientras las luces eran prendidas instantáneamente. La escena que se presentaba ante sus ojos era tan inesperada que no supo ni cómo reaccionar. Ahí enfrente de él estaban todos sus amigos con serpentinas y gorritos de fiesta. El lugar estaba alegremente decorado y un pastel yacía en la mesa con 19 velitas. Tai quiso pensar de qué se trataba todo aquello pero en eso perdió el conocimiento.  
  
_

  
  


* * *  
  


  
-"¡Tai, Tai..! Despierta por favor, ¡TAI!!"- Taichi abrió pesadamente sus ojos y (una vez más) vio cómo muchos rostros le veían desde arriba, pero a diferencia que en la escuela, éstos no le miraban con simple curiosidad, sino con notable preocupación.  
  
-"¡Hermano!"- gritó Hikari que se le abrazó fuertemente.  
  
-"Pero Tai, ¿Qué te paso?"- cuestionó Koushiro mientras Joe le sostenía (a Tai).  
  
Tai, antes de contestar, se dedicó a observar todas las caras de los presentes. "Se preocupan por mi" dijo en su mente. -"Qué bueno es tenerlos como amigos"- se le escapó en voz baja.  
  
Joe y Yamato le ayudaron a levantarse y lo condujeron al cuarto del baño mientras Hikari le buscaba ropa limpia y seca. Tai se dio un baño de agua tibia, se cambió y se sentó en el sillón de la sala. Joe se dedicó a curarle la herida de la frente y le puso una gasa. Vaya que había sido un día cansado. Como es de esperarse, la fiesta de cumpleaños de Tai no se pudo llevar a cabo como tenían pensado. Pero de todas formas de la pasaron bien. Después de que todos terminaron de escuchar la odisea del hermano de Kari, decidieron que el susodicho debería descansar, pero como el moreno es más terco que una mula, pues se quedaron conversando hasta tarde. Tomaron fotos, partieron el pastel y siguieron conversando hasta que el del cumpleaños se quedó dormido.  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
  


  
Cuando despertó ya era un nuevo día, era temprano aún, pero decidió levantarse de todos modos. Se dio cuenta que su hermana yacía dormida en el mismo sillón y que había unas tarjetitas a su lado. Cogió una y la leyó...  
  


  
_"Querido Tai:  
  
espero que para cuando leas esto ya te sientas mejor. Qué lástima lo de ayer, pero de todos modos te deseo un muy feliz cumpleaños.  
  
Tu amiga que te quiere  
  
MIMI."_

_  
_  
Sonrió al leer los garabatos de su amiga y se dispuso ahora sí a levantarse. Hikari despertó mientras lo hacía y le dirigió una mirada de preocupación a su hermano.  
  
-"Buenos días Hikari"-  
  
-"Buenos días hermano, ¿cómo te sientes?"-  
  
Taichi sonrió y contestó-"mucho mejor hermanita, mucho mejor"-  
  
-"Qué bueno, por que tenemos que alistarnos para ir a la escuela"-  
  
-"¿Qué?"-  
  
Oh no, lo había olvidado por completo. Taichi se apresuró a arreglarse y tomó sus cosas. Pero ¿saben? Ese día no fue tan malo como pensaba. En cuanto estuvo listo el timbre sonó. Atendió la puerta y se topó con un sonriente Yamato que le ofreció un aventón (recuerden que el carro estaba hecho un asco).  
  
Como milagro del cielo, el profesor Dojasuki les dijo que el trabajo lo podían entregar para la próxima semana, además de que se los rebajó. La tarea que tenía que entregar en la mañana fue exitosamente entregado gracias a que Koushiro le hizo el favor a Tai en buscar entre sus diskets y completar e imprimir el trabajo semi-arruinado por la lluvia. Sora le levó el almuerzo y cuando recibió las calificaciones del examen pasado comprobó que había aprobado con la calificación más alta de la clase. En todo el día sus amigos estuvieron con él y se sintió dichoso por ello.  
  
"En verdad lo digo, ¡Qué afortunado soy al tener amigos como los que tengo!".  
  
  
  
  
  
-**FIN-**  
  
  
  
**_~Dedicado a todos mis amigos y todos aquellos que creen en lo valiosa que es la amistad~_**  
  


  
**Notas del autor:**  
  


  
Hey! ¿Que les pareció? ¿Creen que fui un poco cruel? ¿Pues saben? Todas las cosas que ven arriba son ciertas, pero la verdad tuve mucha suerte de que no me pasaran en un mismo día como al pobre de Tai. Hay días en que todo te sale mal, pero como le pasó al protagonista de mi historia, siempre hay amigos que nos ayudan a salir adelante. Espero la lectura haya sido de su agrado. Si gustan pueden mandarme sus comentarios. Mi correo es hitobito@graffiti.net  ¿vale? 

Nos vemos. 

Shao. 


End file.
